The Journey of Dena Rumblebuff
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: My OC, Dena Rumblebuff, embarks on the journey of a lifetime with thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Yes, many lines may be exactly from the film, and I didn't copy on purpose. I've seen the damn films so much that I've memorized most of the lines. Adheres more to the films than the novel. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She was a younger hobbit when she first saw Bilbo Baggins. And he was young too, but older than her by a few years. She found him rather fascinating, but she didn't know why. Mr. Baggins was just like every other hobbit living in the Shire. But when he was younger, he was quite adventurous and trouble-making. She was the same.

Now, before I get carried away, you would probably like to know who the _"she"_ is. Her name was Dena Rumblebuff, and she was a hobbit. She was imaginative and loved adventure, but also appreciated the arts and the beauty of everything. She kept her hair longer than the other hobbits, not to spite them, but because she liked her hair somewhat lengthy. It was curly, just like everyone else and was a mix of dark and light brown. Her eyes were brown as well, but when hit with the light would turn to a darkened honey color. Dena was shaped just like any hobbit, not taller or thinner. She didn't smile a lot, but one could tell that she was happy by just looking at her. She had a younger brother and two older sisters, and she still had both of her parents, thankfully. But Dena lived with the brother and the younger of her older sisters, while her parents were aging in their own home. She was a neighbor to Bilbo Baggins, and lived down the hill from him. It was a very short walk. They practically shared a garden together, only separated by a small white fence. Her and her sister took turns working in the garden to keep it pretty and healthy.

Dena first encountered Mr. Baggins when her sister was at the market and she had to watch over her brother. It was a very sunny and warm spring day in the Shire, and Dena allowed her brother to go out and play. He had a toy like a boomerang so he could play by himself, but he hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. He flew it a few times all right, and then more hobbit children came over to play. They laughed as they brought along a few balls along with the boomerang and played. Until there was a crash heard by Dena from up the hill. She stopped washing a plate and looked out her kitchen window. She could see the hobbit children running away from the house at the top. The young woman sighed before setting the plate down and going outside to investigate.

"Friabo!" she yelled out. Her brother turned around, looking quite pale. He ran up to his sister and started to explain.

"I-I didn't do it! Bathos from down the road, he-he threw the ball and it smashed through the window and-"

A head peeped out of the door of the house, followed by the body of Bilbo Baggins. He looked both ways down the path and only saw Dena and Friabo.

"Stay here," she said to her brother, "Let me talk to him."

"Hello, um, was that your window they hit?"

"I think so, yes," Bilbo walked out to the side of the house where the window was broke. Dena followed him.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry. I can help you fix it if you-"

"No, no, don't bother. It was the kids, right?"

"Yes. This is awful, I should have been watching them! You see, my brother went out to play and I guess he attracted attention, so all the children came and..."

"... Managed to destroy my sitting room window," Bilbo finished for her. When he was done inspecting the damage, he turned to study the female hobbit who came to explain to him. He looked her up and down twice before he remembered his manners.

"Oh, Bilbo Baggins. And you are?" he held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and replied with, "Dena Rumblebuff. I live next to you."

"Do you really? I'm sorry that was..." he became flustered when he realized he said something offensive, "That didn't come out right. I-"

"It's fine, we're not the most social people in the Shire. I'm really sorry about the window."

"Eh, nothing you can do. I'll get someone from town to fix it for me, if I can't figure it out myself. Well, very nice talking to you, Miss Rumblebuff."

"And to you, Mr. Baggins. If you ever need anything... I'm sorry again."

Bilbo smiled and waved to her as he went back inside his house. Dena watched him as the door closed behind him and she went back to Friabo. She smacked him across the back of his head lightly for the kids' foolishness and took him back inside.

Bilbo inside his little hobbit hole, took a dust pan and broom and tidied up the shattered glass shards on the floor. He looked out the broken window and could see the house right next to his. He could see Dena through her own kitchen window, still wiping the plate she was cleaning. The Baggins grinned as he tossed the pieces out. He pondered the idea of making a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Dena went about her own business over the next couple of weeks, not really thinking of the window incident too much. She only occasionally looked out of her kitchen window to see wood boarded over the broken glass window of Bilbo's house because he hadn't found glass to repair it with. She didn't know it, but Bilbo felt sad the day he put up the wood because he lost the view of his neighbor's house. To make up for that, he frequently sat outside on his bench to smoke his pipe. There he could watch Friabo playing outside with the other children, and could see through the window of Dena's house. Bilbo was really hopeless when making friends. He could never initiate a conversation, and he blamed that on his Baggins side.

A few more days passed, a day of rain coming and going. It was a day after that Bilbo chose to tend to his garden, to make sure the rain didn't flood any of his plants. Dawned with his gloves and hat and gardening tools, Bilbo made his way out to beside his home. He got to work straight away, and didn't expect a head to suddenly pop up over a line of shrubs. The male hobbit jumped back as a female hobbit stared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to startle you! Mr..."

"B-Baggins."

"Mr. Baggins, yes! I'm Jaessa. Very pleased to meet you," the girl said with a smile. Bilbo guessed that she also lived with Dena. She had the same face as Dena, except Jaessa looked slightly older and her eyes were blue.

"Um, are you perhaps related to Dena?"

"Yes, she's my sister. How do you know her?"

"Oh, um, we met earlier in the month. Did she tell you about the broken window?"

"Oh, that was your house? I'm so sorry! All I could get out of them was that someone window was broken. So you met her then?" Jaessa smiled at Bilbo. It was a different smile, this time not a cheery friendly one, but one that was used to study him.

"Yes, I did. Would you tell her I said hello?"

"Of course. Nice talking to you, Mr. Baggins."

"And you as well."

Jaessa jumped to her feet with a basket of freshly picked strawberries. Bilbo watched her go before going back to picking out weeds and trying to re-fertilize the soil.

The elder Rumblebuff placed the berries in the sink to wash but went first to find her sister. Jaessa found Dena in their sitting room, reading a book.

"Dena."

"Yeah?"

"A Mr. Baggins told me to tell you that he said hello," she said with a smile. Dena just stared at her sister for a second, then she looked at her knees.

"T-Thanks. Are you seeing him again?"

"No, I just ran into him in the garden. Why?"

"Oh, I would just tell you to tell him hello back."

"Maybe you should tell him yourself," Jaessa grinned once more before turning to leave. As her footsteps died away, she yelled out so Dena could hear her, "You know, he's not a bad looker."

Dena smirked at that, shook her head, and went back to her book.

Jaessa went back to the kitchen to wash the strawberries. As she was doing that, she glanced out the kitchen window and saw Bilbo sitting on his front porch. She giggled to herself, now knowing why her little sister had volunteered to do the dishes a lot over the past weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a day later, the skies cleared up and the grass warm and soft again. Dena went out with the book she was reading to take a short walk.

Bilbo Baggins was participating in one of his daily bench-sittings in front of his hobbit hole when he caught sight of Dena marching down the path. He stood up and jogged after her. When he did, he said, "Hello," stowing his pipe away behind his back. Dena looked to her left at the male hobbit.

"Hello. On your way to the market?"

"Um, no. Just thought I'd tag along. Where are you heading?"

"Dunno. Around the Hill maybe. I was planning on reading at some point, so I'll be quite a dull person to tag along with."

"Oh, that's fine. I could use with some dull," he smiled at her and she nodded back.

"Have you fixed the window yet?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Dena just didn't want to make it look like she'd been checking in on him quite often, which she did.

"No, I haven't got around to it. Maybe later I'll go and see who's willing to fix it for me."

They walked a bit more in silence, Dena focusing her attention on the nature around her and not as much Mr. Baggins. He seemed to be doing the same, sneaking in occasional glances at her.

"What book are you reading?" he asked her. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

"An old elvish one. I find them quite fascinating."

"Yes, I have the same one in my home. I enjoyed this one. It's good," he gave Dena back the book, "You read elvish, then?"

"No. My sister does. And she translated it into hobbit for me," Dena opened the book and flipped a few pages, showing all of the scribbles around the side of the actual words, translating it. Bilbo looked at it, taking another puff from his pipe.

"Ah... And the sister would be Jaessa?"

"Hmm? Oh no I have another one. She's older and her name is Lilla."

"Oh okay."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, no I don't. But I have plenty other relatives."

"Would you mind if we stop here?" Dena asked and turned off the path and headed for an empty field. Bilbo had visited here many a time when he was younger. He would take his cousins there and ask them to play-fight with him. Dena took a spot under the shade of a tall and thick tree and the Baggins followed her.

"Do you speak any other language?" Bilbo asked.

"No. I want to, though. I'm starting to speak elven because of these books I have. But Lilla knew a whole bunch of languages. She spoke all the different kinds of elven; and she knew much of the harsher languages of dwarf and even orc."

"Wow, she must've gotten around, then. Is she at your home?"

"No, she's been traveling all over Middle-Earth. Haven't seen her since I was little."

Dena ran her fingers over the spine of the book, eyes staring at the hills beyond them.

"I've always wanted to travel. To explore, go on adventures. Do you like that kind of thing, Mr. Baggins?"

"Me? Well, um," Bilbo adjusted his seat on the grass. The overwhelming Baggins part of him answered with, "No, not much for any adventures."

Dena looked hopefully at him when she asked him, but it was dashed with that answer. She looked away from him after that.

"Y-Yeah, my sister's just like that. Jaessa, I mean," the female hobbit opened her book to the place she saved and continued reading. Bilbo, thinking he offended her or disappointed her in some manner, sat next to her under the tree and blew from his pipe some more. When the fire was sparking like it properly should, he began his favorite pastime: blowing smoke rings. With some level of concentration, Bilbo blew out a perfect smoke ring. Dena looked up at it and actually smiled.

"My dad used to do that."

"Did he?" Bilbo did it again, both of them watching it travel upwards, "Has he stopped?"

"Well, I haven't seen him or my mom in a really long time. They live on the other side of Hobbiton. I'm sure he still does it, though."

"So, who do you live with?" Bilbo puffed his pipe in a normal way.

"Jaessa and my younger brother, Friabo. You must've seen him when we first met. He was with the kids who smashed your window."

"Ah... he wasn't the one who did it?"

"No, I don't think so. At least, he's not telling me," Dena brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face and stared at the trees beyond them swaying in the light breeze. And then she looked out at the hills and mountains far beyond them.

"Do you ever wonder what lies beyond the Shire?"

Bilbo looked at her, noticing that her eyes were wide and searching as she stared ahead of her.

"Well, I read about some of it in books."

"Yeah, but books don't take you very far. Imagine what it would be like to reach those mountains over there, for example," Dena pointed, "What lies in every crack and crevice? And can you reach the top and see all of Middle-Earth from there? A-And what lies beyond the mountains..." Dena trailed off, lost in her own wonder and imagination. Even Bilbo excited a bit of his Took side as he pictured beautiful and mysterious forests, dark caves and high mountains, and trees taller than some of the mountains; but he did not dare think about what creatures lie outside of the Shire.

"I-I think I'll be heading back home now. Lovely walk, really. I just... I must be off now," Bilbo stood up in quite a hurry, and held out his hand for Dena, "Good-bye."

She took the hand and shook it, before he departed. Dena watched him go back on the path and over the bridge until he was out of sight. She went back to reading her book, which was starting to bore her now that she dreamt about different parts of the world.

All of a sudden, the grey tip of a hat popped up from behind a shrub next to the tree Dena was resting and reading under. The hat turned out to be a full-sized man. He wore a grey pointed hat, a long grey robe, had a long grey beard, as well as carried a wooden staff with him. His eyes were a piercing blue.

"Good afternoon," the man spoke, making Dena jump. She looked up to discover what that extra shadow cast over her was. Not sure who he was or ifs she should answer, the female hobbit just stared at him, mouth agape.

"I couldn't help but overhear... You said you liked adventures?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Dangerous and exciting ones?"

She nodded.

"Ones that would make the hair stand up on the back of your neck as your very blood froze in your veins from the sheer exhilaration of said adventure?"

Dena's pupils were dilating and she zoned out for a second again. Then she answered, "Oh, yes, very much."

"Then, I will give it to you. In four days time go to Mr. Baggins house at dusk. He will surely welcome you with open arms, and there I will share with you all of the information about this adventure."

As the man started to walk away, Dena called out after him, "Who are you?"

"My dear," he turned around and looked at the hobbit with a smile on his face, "I am Gandalf. And forgive me, but I did not catch your name."

"Dena. Dena Rumblebuff."

"Mmm," the one called Gandalf nodded, "And please do not mention this encounter to Bilbo Baggins. I would prefer him to be surprised. Good day, Miss Rumblebuff," and he left.

Dena remained seated under the tree, her elvish book forgotten. She sat there for a solid half hour before it started to get dark. That's when she gathered up her book and walked back to her hobbit hole. An adventure was on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dena was anticipating the meeting at Bilbo's house like nothing before in her life. On that fourth day, she sat by her window, staring out at it to see when dusk had arrived. Right as the bottom of the sun fell behind a distant mountain, Dena jumped to her feet.

"I'm off to Mr. Baggins house, Jay. Don't wait up for me," the hobbit smiled at her sister.

"You have fun now..."

Dena shut her door behind her and walked up the hill. She took a deep breath before knocking on Bilbo Baggins's door. She noticed a strange marking on the door. It took a few seconds before the door was thrown open and Bilbo himself stood there in the middle of saying, "-I do not want any advent- Oh, hello," he quickly fastened the string on his open robe when he saw Dena there.

"Hi," she forced as big a smile as she could muster, "May I come in?"

"O-Of course. Please," Bilbo stepped aside and Dena went into his home. She looked around at all of the hallway, enjoying the cozy feel of it all.

"I wasn't expecting company, you see... I-I was just about to prepare dinner. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes, please."

"Come," Bilbo led Dena into his kitchen where he kept a small dining table for himself. He did have a nice-sized dining room, which was hardly ever in use.

"Mmmm, smells wonderful," Dena sat herself down and turned her head in a 180 degree to observe her surroundings. As Bilbo cooked, she peeked at him. She now noticed his robe and couldn't help but grin.

"I like your robe," she tried to say without laughing. Bilbo had to look down at the fabric before answering with, "Thank you. It was my father's."

The Baggins turned back to face Dena and saw that she as trying to conceal a smile. He smiled himself and placed a plate with fish, vegetables and potatoes in front of her.

"It's an interesting fabric, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah it is," Dena finally allowed herself to smile, "Thank you. Looks great."

The one thing Dena didn't understand was why the man Gandalf was not at Bilbo's house. So, she started to eat. Bilbo was busy cooking his own plate of food.

"What was that at the door?" she asked.

"What was what at the door?"

"Well, a few things. One, the strange scratch on the front of your door, and how you greeted me."

"Oh... Well," Bilbo faced Dena, "I was visited earlier today... By a wizard. And he offered me this preposterous idea of going on an adventure with him! Would you believe that! And I told him no one West of Bree would be that keen for adventures, am I right?"

"You turned him down?!" Dena asked, exasperated.

"W-Why, yes," Bilbo jumped when he heard his fish sizzling a bit too much on the frying pan. He dished it out and placed his own food on his plate. He went to the table and set it down there.

"And what mark on my do-" Mr. Baggins was cut short when there came a knock at his door. Both he and Dena froze. They exchanged glances before Bilbo stood to get it, grumbling on the way, "Wasn't expecting company..."

He opened the door and came face-to-face with a dwarf. This momentarily stunned the hobbit, for he was speechless. The dwarf bowed and spoke, "Dwalin. At your service."

"Ah-I..."

"Has it started?" Dwalin let himself in, dropping his coat and bag of weapons on the floor without a care.

"H-Has what started?"

"Good. So, where's it at?"

"Where's what at?"

"The food. He said there'd be food."

"He said... Who said?"

The dwarf walked into the kitchen where Dena was still eating and she turned when she heard heavy footsteps. She jumped and nearly shrieked when she saw the bearded, muscular dwarf standing in Bilbo's kitchen. Dwalin stared at her with almost the same look.

"At your service, m'am."

He sat himself down where Bilbo was supposed to sit and helped himself to the plate of food. Dena couldn't help but stare, wide-eyed at him.

"E-Excuse me," she said quietly and stood up. Dwalin asked her, mouth already full of food, "You gonna finish that?"

Dena shook her head and left the room quickly. She nearly crashed into Bilbo on the way.

"Who's he?" she tried to ask politely, assuming he was associated with Bilbo in some way.

"Calls himself Dwalin... Never seen him in my life," and the Baggins went back into the kitchen, followed by Dena. They literally sat on the stools Bilbo had in the corner next to the oven and watched Dwalin eat their food. Both of them looked terrified.

"It's very good, this," he pointed at the now clear plate in front of him, "Any more?"

Bilbo stood up right away, looking around for more food. His eyes landed on his biscuits that he was hoping to save for another day. Grabbing the plate, and sneaking one for himself and Dena, he placed the tray in front of Dwalin. The dwarf ate even more of those. Bilbo sat back down next to Dena and split the biscuit in half. They each took a piece and nibbled on it as Dwalin happily cleared that tray, too. Then the recognizable sound of knocking came once more from the front of the house. Bilbo hesitated to get it. Dwalin turned behind him and said, "That'll be the door."

This prompted Bilbo to jump to his feet and he opened the door to meet another dwarf. This one was shorter than the first, and he had white hair and beard. He smiled at Bilbo when he saw him.

"Balin, at your service," accompanied by a curt bow.

"Good evening," Bilbo remembered his manners this time.

"Yes, yes it is," Balin looked fondly at the night sky. He, too, let himself in, saying on the way, "Am I late?"

"Late for wh-?"

"Oh! Evening, brother!" Balin cleared the hallway to greet Dwalin, who had his hand in a jar of cookies. The buffer dwarf chuckled and exchanged pleasantries with Balin. Bilbo looked on and was startled when the supposed brothers headbutted one another and then smiled. This was apparently a form of greeting between them. Just as Bilbo was about to speak, the two of them left the room they were in and headed into the pantry, passing Dena on the way. Balin stopped and looked at her. He nodded and said, "Balin, miss. At your service."

"A-And I at yours," Dena said with confusion. The two dwarfs examined the items in Bilbo's spacious pantry. This was when Bilbo caught them going through his things and decided to speak his mind about their appearing at his hobbit hole. Most of the words shared were exemplifying his distaste of the guests, finished by, "... I just wanted to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Balin and Dwalin had ignored most of Bilbo's speech and just caught the end. Balin grinned and said, "Apology accepted."

Bilbo stood where he was, a bit confounded. That is, until another knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Dena said, with Bilbo following her. The female hobbit opened the door and there stood two more dwarves. They looked much younger than the other two.

"Fili," the blonde one said, "And Kili," the dark-haired one spoke; and then in unison, "At your service."

Kili continued, "You must be Mr. Boggins!" looking past Dena.

Bilbo stood behind Dena, observing these new dwarves.

"No, no, NO more dwarves! You've got the wrong house, I'm sorry!" Bilbo was closing the door on them, but the one called Kili stopped it from closing.

"What?! Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us."

"Wha- No, nothing's been cancelled. There's-"

"Oh, that's a relief," Kili smiled and stepped inside, followed by a swaggering Fili. They handed Bilbo all of their weapons, leaving him baffled in the entrance way to his house. Him and Dena looked at each other with mirroring gazes.

The four dwarves seemed to already know one another and they exchanged pleasantries. They were setting up the dining room when Bilbo overheard them speaking of others.

"Wh-Others? What others?"

To answer his question, another knock came, this one louder than the others. Bilbo, already fuming from all of these uninvited guests, dropped the weapons he was carrying on the floor and yelled out as he approached the door. Dena watched and heard him as he went. She peeked behind a doorway inside the house to get a view of the front door which Bilbo was about to open. He threw it open with such force that about eight dwarves came crashing to the floor at his feet. The Baggins looked from the dwarves to the torso and legs of a grey robe. Then the figure stooped and there was the wizard.

"Gandalf," Bilbo said without the slightest hint of pleasure.

"Mr. Baggins," Gandalf genuflected and then he saw Dena hidden by the doorway, "Ah, glad you could make it, Miss Rumblebuff."

Bilbo looked behind him and said, "You knew him?"

Dena smiled nervously. The dwarves filed in the house after straightening themselves out, each one introducing himself. Immediately, all twelve dwarves, as Dena counted, were scavenging through poor Bilbo's pantry. He tried to stop them, but in vein. Eventually, he gave up and left the dining room/pantry area. Dena was standing in the doorway still, looking a bit pale.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo touched her arm and tried to look into her eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I never expected adventure to start out like this."

Bilbo giggled at that despite himself, making the color return to Dena's cheeks as she grinned, too.

"We'll just have to deal with this until it's over, then."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Dena tried to stay out of the way as the dwarves and Gandalf set up Bilbo's dining room quite nicely, though they created a mess. Once all the dwarves were seated, the feast began. Bilbo went to check his pantry during the cheeriness and yelling of his uninvited guests. It was cleared. He sighed and rubbed his temple when Dena came to join him.

"This was full before, wasn't it?"

Bilbo made a strangled little squeaking noise. Dena responded by patting his back. More screaming and laughter came from the dining room behind them and Dena turned to see Fili walking atop the table, narrowly avoiding stepping on the food covering it. The female hobbit only experienced moderately polite men during her life. This was a drastic change for her and she looked on with both disgust and fascination.

"They're complete and utter _pigs_," Bilbo spoke, also watching the dozen dwarves and Gandalf. The wizard was just trying to eat his food, but he found the others' antics amusing.

"Do you want to try and go in there?"

"No."

"Yeah... me neither."

Eventually, the different dwarves dispersed and traveled through the rest of Bilbo's house, picking up random trinkets and examining them, or in the case of one called Nori (who had red hair designed in a funny way), trying to sneak some silver in a sack he carried. Bilbo caught him doing that and using a doily to wipe his mouth. When he reprimanded him for that, a dwarf called Bofur spoke up. Bofur had a hat with ear flaps and hair done up in pig tails that sprung upward.

"But it's full of holes," he argued when Bilbo snatched the doily away from Nori.

"Yes, it's crochet."

"Ooh, and a lovely game at that. If you've got the balls for it."

The intended humor only made the hobbit audibly groan, "Oh, how I hate these dwarves!"

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf walked into the kitchen just then, "What on earth is the matter?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter. This is all your fault. These dwarves do not know how to behave. They've cluttered my home, trodden mud all over the carpet, and they've all but destroyed the plumbing... I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

A young dwarf named Ori walked in on Bilbo's fuming and innocently said, "Sorry to bother, but... what should I do with my plate?"

"I'll tell you what you can do with your-"

"Here ya go, Ori, give it to me," Fili walked by and took the plate from Ori. He then chucked it at his brother, Fili, who proceeded to fling it at the dwarf Bifur at the sink in the kitchen. At the same time the dish-throwing was occurring, the dwarves Bofur, Nori, Oin, and Gloin were clanging their eating knives, forks and spoons together to create a beat. Bilbo was confused again and when he witnessed that, he uttered, "Careful, you'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, you hear that, lads?" Bofur grinned, "He says we'll blunt the knives..."

And then Kili began a chant, "_Blunt the knives and bend the forks_."

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_," Fili chimed in.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates... That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_" the four dwarves banging their silverware together sang.

Then the rest of the dwarves chorused:

"_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
>Pour the milk on the pantry floor!<br>Splash the wine on every door!_"

This song continued as the dwarves threw and tossed and passed all of Bilbo's dishes and silverware around his house, said hobbit stared at the scene with complete horror. Dena was swerving and ducking through the ruckus to avoid flying bowls and plates. Unlike the other hobbit, Dena was grinning like a fool at the antics and skills of the dwarves.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
>And when you've finished if any are whole,<br>Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! carefully with the plates!_"

The song ended with all of the dwarves merrily laughing and Bilbo running into his dining room, expecting the worst. But what he came face-to-face with was a neat stack of all his bowls, plates, and trays. Gandalf was there with his pipe, acknowledging their handy work. Even through the din of the crowded hobbit hole, a loud and thumping knock resounded through the house. Everyone there froze in their tracks. Bilbo looked in the direction of the door and Dena at Gandalf.

In a grim tone, Gandalf took the pipe out of his bearded mouth and said, "He is here."


End file.
